


DADDY ISSUES

by Lemonscookie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5sos is also there, Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Feminine Harry, Feminine Harry Styles, Fluff and Smut, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Styles & Taylor Swift Friendship, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I'm not gonna tag everyone, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Nick Grimshaw Loves Harry Styles, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Perrie Edwards & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Physical Abuse, Princess Harry Styles, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Stripper Harry Styles, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson, Trauma, Tumblr: ziamfanfiction (One Direction), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne, all of their families obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonscookie/pseuds/Lemonscookie
Summary: harry styles is the school princess . snow white as louis likes to call him, he's the charming shy polite sweetheart the teachers and students adore . but not everyone is who they seem to be are they ? what if there is a place harry has a different reputation in ? a different name ? a different personality ?and what would happen if louis falls for both sides unaware of the fact that they're the same person ?what does it take to reveal harry's darkest secret ?* it contains fluff and smut and has a complete plot *
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. -LOUIS' POV -

_**hiii! this is my first personal account ! i edited a lot of stories or even wrote chapters for other authors but didn't wanna take any credit ! i decided to make an account and post the stories i never gave out to anyone on it and this one was my personal favorite ! so please leave your honest opinion ! hope you'll like this :) xx.T** _

on days that's raining , the sky is gray , the weather is freezing and there's still school to deal with , you've gotta have a good reason to abandon the warmth of the covers and the comfort of the drooled on pillow and if you don't have one then why not just pretend to be sick and get out of the shitty math test with a grumpy ass divorced teacher ? that's what i used to do anyways , for almost 2 years till he got transferred to our school .

he's known as the snow white of our school ! with his curly locks merely reaching his shoulder and his big doe emerald eyes that never loose their spark . not to mention his scarlet lips that are easily a contrast to his pale face . it's not only his looks that got him known as the princess ! he's naturally a sweetheart and charms his way through anyone for anything . so there it is , my reason to get up yet on another shitty day and drag my ass to school in this weather .

i never bothered with looking decent for school before him but since then i always wake up a bit earlier and try to look somewhat alright and this ungodly hour of the day . i brush my teeth and put on my black skinny jeans along with a long sleeved gray band shirt and style my hair into a messy fringe then take my backpack from across the room where i threw it yesterday and shove a beanie inside with my books and hurry down the stairs . mum is already sitting behind the counter with breakfast bacon and eggs ready and served on a platter .

she looks like she's holding back her laugh and when i quickly start scarfing down the food she loses it and laughs loudly . i turn to her with a questioning gaze and she teases like usual " got anyone to pick up little man ? what's with the rush?" i roll my eyes but smile a bit as an image of snow white being mine to give a ride to pops up in my head then answer quickly so she won't get suspicious " no mum , i live in a house with 4 girls not counting you , if i don't rush then i won't eat ! i'm not even considering dan !" right dan ! he's my stepdad and the girls's father , he's alright , never had much of a problem with him , he's supportive and takes good care of mom and the girls . by " the girls " i mean my sisters , i'm obviously the oldest then there's charlotte known as lottie after her it's felicite who is called fizzy by family and friends and then there's the twins , phoebe and daisy ! I kiss mum's cheek and jog out of the house to my car parked a bit down our drive way . i start it up and drive towards the school.

it's a fast drive since we live fairly close so i've got a bit to spare . I go to my locker to get the shit i need for first period . As i'm rummaging through my locker ( it looks like a bomb exploded inside it jesus christ) someone jumps on my back and covers my eyes screeching " guess who guess who guess who !" oh god ! how the hell does he have that much energy in the morning !" morning to you too nialler , you mind giving my sore back a break now?" i say while chuckling . you can't help it around this boy , his laugh is contagious . niall hops off my back and we start walking to first period which is of fucking course MATH ! ugh ! we make it inside just as the bell rings and mr.honey gets in and slams the door shut muttering a slow "hi" that got swallowed up in everyone's morning chatter .

the class eventually calms down and gives mr.honey a chance to talk . he first announces that the test will be at the end of the class so i just tune out whatever the hell he's blabbing about and my eyes search the seats for a certain curly headed lad but he's not here ! my heart jumps inside my chest . that's unusual ! he's a goody two shoes ? he's always there even before the warning bell . i try calming myself down saying he probably just slept in or is late due to traffic but my mind is going a thousand ways and i'm picturing every horrible scenario that might've played out this morning so snow white isn't here yet .

As another horrifying image pops in my head there's a gentle knock on the door that gets me out of my daydream and the door whines loud as it's slowly opened to reveal the princess himself stood there shyly with an over sized lilac sweater and a woolly black skirt that pops out his milky thighs covered poorly with fishnet stockings and lastly a pair of fuzzy matching lilac boots to complete the look . my breathing stops for a second until he gingerly gives an excuse as to why he's late , i don't even pay attention to mr.honey's answer but he must've let it go as the boy hurries to take a seat right in front of me . god! this day is already taking a great turn .

something pokes my right hip so i turn to my right to see of course niall nudging me with his elbow every time the number"p" comes out of the lonely teacher's mouth . can he be anymore childish ?! time passes slowly as usual since it's boring math shit and i'm pretty sure i'll fail the test as i put my sheet of answers on the teacher's desk and head out of the class to wait for my irish mate to come out .

i take out my phone to check my twitter as i'm waiting by the door , i get lost in the new football match's announcement and don't notice the door opening and closing till i hear someone clear their throat . i look up from my phone to curse anyone that interrupted me mid reading and lock eyes with the princess ! holy cow ! he gives me a pretty smile and says with his smooth voice

" hi! sorry i just wanted to pass and didn't know how to get your attention ! i'm harry . harry styles . and you are?"

i'm stunned and speechless , he's much more beautiful close up ! that smile though . jesus fuck . i suddenly remember that i yet have to answer him so i straighten up from my leaning on the wall position and extend my hand saying

" hello there love . i'm louis , tomlinson . sorry didn't see ya there ! got too caught up in the upcoming football match ."

he chuckles softly and i can clearly see a blush forming on his pale face as i let the pet name slip out . don't know how i managed to form a complete sentence so i'm just mentally thanking my subconscious for probably taking over . he takes my hand into his pearly white one with nails painted a pretty rose color .

i can't get over how silky his hand feels and how well our hands seem to fit together . we pull back and just stare at each other for a few seconds till the door opens and we turn to see niall whining about how the test was shit and tests are torture mechanisms and blah blah blah .

i give harry an apologetic smile and hurriedly get out a " well i'll see you around harry , take care love " and rush to niall's side without waiting for a reply but i still hear a faint "bye" from behind . when niall finally notices me he beams up asking stupid shit

" where were you mate ? thought we had a deal to wait up ! or could you not wait to have a wank over princess aye?"

i feel my face getting hot

" niall piss off ! you blind idiot i was right by the bloody door and guess who i was chatting with?"

i say excitedly

" i don't know lad . probably not so little louis down there . telling him to not wake up every time around that harry boy huh?"

god he can't be serious for a minute ! it was kinda funny though so i laughed replying smugly

" nah mate . not this time. was just having a chat with harry styles in blood and flesh "

his face ! omfg that would've made an excellent meme ! damn me for not carrying a camera at all times

" no way you shit ! The harry styles right? the one you've been going on and on about for god knows how long right? you're not shitting me mate are ya ?"

it's amusing how his accent gets heavier when he's shocked .

" yeah yeah the one and only . i'm not shitting you mate . i was in the way so he asked me to move then introduced himself and so did i . then you got out complaining with your screechy voice and i said bye and caught up to you wanker hahaha "

he just shook his head and laughed along as we headed to second period to meet up with our other best mate liam .


	2. -LOUIS' POV-

it's lunch and liam and i are headed to the cafeteria to meet up with the others . before we even enter the damn place we can clearly hear the lads hollering with stupid remarks , i just roll my eyes and let out a sigh . the lads are actually pretty nice guys , for some reason though the football team has to be full of jerks so they all act out in school . to be fair though liam and i aren't much better than the rest but in our defense when you join the team , you gotta keep up with your reputation so with liam as the co-captain and me as the captain of the lads , we're bound to make trouble sometimes .  
we get our trays and sit down at the table , greeting the others gingerly . i'm in the middle of a heated conversation about " how to shave your pubes" with stan , both of us making random impossible suggestions and trying to keep a straight face when nialler plops down next to me and announces loud enough for only our table to hear " oy look tommo's boy decided to eat inside today" and just like that every one of the lads are determined to embarrass the shit out of me .   
stan whistles loudly to the tune of " my heart goes on" by celine dion , ugh i shouldn't have told him to watch titanic . luke and ashton get up and start slow dancing , niall and calum elbow me from both sides and pat my back chanting " tap that ass " over and over again and micheal is of fucking course pretending to snog liam's face off on top of the bloody table .  
it's not a surprise that when i look around the cafeteria nearly everyone is looking our way . i panic , hurriedly whisper shouting " oy shut it out you wankers , you got everybody's eyes on ya . c'mon he might hear what you're saying shitheads ! li , micheal , get off of the damn table " i quickly look over to harry's table and thank the gods above that he's not nosy and is just there doing his homework with his mop of curls covering his face . damn you , you adorable little shit !  
the guys finally let it go and start eating the crappy lunch and joke around , this time keeping it down . 

niall and i skip the last period since it's history and we won't learn shit anyways and drive to the nearest cafe for a break . niall orders for us while i find us a free clean table . just as i sit down in the left corner of the small coffee shop niall gets back with a tea with milk and no sugar for me and a caramel spice pumpkin latte for himself and sits right in front of me . christ this leprechaun knows me too well . considering the fact that we've known each other since 2nd grade i'm not surprised really but it's still sweet that he knows exactly what to get for me !  
we just sit there in silence for a few minutes , both checking our phones till niall speaks up and says the most unexpected shit ever " hey loueh , i was wondering ... i know you've been pinning after the princess since he's been here but do you actually like him like that ? or like ... ya know ... just wanna get in his pants ? cause mate i don't think he does hook ups ! "  
i look at him like he just grew two heads   
" what the hell blondy ? you know i'm not like that ... i genuinely like him but i don't do commitment niall ... and you know why !"  
he nods his head but still looks unsure  
" yeah mate i know i know but what if he's in for it? i mean ya never know! plus he seems like a natural at it tommo . why not give him a chance ? we already know he's into guys by the scandal of his hot older ex-boyfriend outing him in front of the school , you saw the guy ... he looked daddy af lad ! i'm just saying louis ... i want you to be happy for once ."  
i think about his words for a second ... he's not wrong . the irish man's got a point but if he's not interested then a lot of things including his reputation in school can go to shit with harry blabbering to the whole school about it .  
" i don't know man , it's complicated ... if he goes snitching on me then i'm screwed ... don't know if it's worth it "   
he just shrugs to that as in 'whatever you say' kind of shit .  
this gets me thinking and something comes to my mind   
" hey niall ! perrie said there's this new club that opened up last week downtown and it has a private floor for ... you know ... customers with different desires ... more than just dancing and drinks ... ya up for it ?!"  
he suddenly looks more interested in our conversation than whatever it was on his phone , i knew this would get him  
" that's fantastic mate ! the last one closed up three months ago , i've been on edge for years good god ! but tell me which one was this perrie again ? i always mix up your drop-out mates "   
i roll my eyes at his comment about being on edge , he's too dramatic for his own good .  
" ya know ... blond hair , light eyes , amazing make up skills , punk looking fashionista ?"  
his eyes light up as the image finally clicks  
"oh oh the one that can handle even more alcohol than my irish ass right?"   
of course - leave it to niall to remember someone with their alcohol tolerance  
" yeah lad . got it right . so you up for it or not ? li is already tagging along with me and pezza and shes's bringing a couple of her mates ." he gives me an ' are you kidding me ' look  
" damn right i'm coming ! you gotta have someone as your wing man lad ! not to mention i need to get off with somebody or my dick will explode from tension !"  
i scrunch up my nose at that " too much information you fake blond ! i didn't ask how your cock was doing ! a simple yes would've been alright "  
he just laughs loudly at that and i join in after a bit , you really can't keep a neutral face with this boy .   
i look at the time and get up  
" sorry man footie practice starts in 30 , gotta get there before the team "  
he just smiles and nods in understanding   
" sure mate , it's alright . come back to mine with li afterwards got it ? it's movie night babeh !"  
i chuckle at his little cheer and nod while walking away .  
i get there a little early and decide to run some laps and warm up before the others get here .   
the team catches up with me pretty quick and i start the practice as i see coach coming down from the bleachers .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ OR LEFT KUDOS THE LAST CHAPTER !   
> I STILL NEED HELP WITH THE EDITING THOUGH ...  
> ANYWAYS - HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE !   
> SHOULD I POST HARRY'S FIRST POV FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR STILL LOUIS'?  
> LET ME KNOW PLEASE !   
> XX.T


	3. -HARRY'S POV-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's pov this time:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii:)  
> A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTERS AND I'M HAPPY YOU LIKED IT !  
> IT GENUINELY MEANS A TON TO ME  
> ENJOY THIS ONE !

shouting and curse words can be heard from behind the door . i'm at the left corner of the small room , if you could even call it that , i can feel my cheeks getting damp from my tears and i taste the saltiness of them on my lips every time i bite them to stop myself from sobbing. you'd think i'd get used to it after all these years but my mind still goes blank and i get terrified like it's the first time this happens .

_***flashback*** _

_**a seven year old harry is sitting in the living room doing his homework while his mom anne is in the kitchen making harry's favorite , curry chicken with fried rice .** _

_**he had just gotten to his art homework when the door opens loudly , harry happily runs to the man in the door way taking his shoes off .** _

_**"daddy , daddy , mommy's in the kitchen ! can we play a game before dinner?"** _

_**the little lad was too young and naive to notice that his father reeked of alcohol and drugs . the man had red glassy eyes and could barely stand still , his head hurt like hell and he felt like throwing up but he still finished the last sip left in his beer bottle and chucked it across the room . it passed harry's head by an inch so naturally the poor boy was frozen in his place , the pieces of the glass bottle scattered around him and his whole body was trembling in shock .** _

_**anne runs to the front door after she hears a crash , assuming harry broke another vase with his silly dancing . just as she opened her mouth to scold him for it her eyes landed on her husband stood there with a devilish grin looking at her distressed son . she was shocked , didn't know what to say ... desmond loves harry ... he would never do something to intentionally scare or hurt his boy ... !** _

_**anne went to harry's side to help him get out of the circle of glasses surrounding him , she didn't wanna believe that desmond had done anything so she decided on just asking blatantly when des looked up into her eyes .** _

_**his eyes were scarlet red and he was sweating up a bunch , he was drunk and high . completely fucked out , anne was pretty sure he won't remember any of this the next morning so she just gestured to their room with her head and took harry to the kitchen .** _

_**harry's heart was literally beating out of his chest , he was shaking like the stray dogs in the snow .** _

_**his mom put her hands on either sides of his face after making sure he wasn't hurt " harry darling , look at mommy , daddy is just feeling sick yeah ? we both love you very much and would never hurt you , daddy's hand hurt really bad so it was just a reaction ok ? we love you harry hun "** _

_**the young boy was still in shock but he nodded anyway and just sat on the chair beside her mommy and started eating his meal , the food tasted like any other time but harry was too scared and sad to enjoy it .** _

_**after that night curry chicken with fried rice would just make him think back to the night it all began and soon it was his most hated meal . he never ate it , not even a bite .** _

_***flashback over*** _

i hear the door shut loudly and my mommy sob painfully , it's the same routine now , he hits me , mommy finds out , they fight , he leaves , mommy cries herself to sleep and i stay up late doing my homework till he comes home . 

it's been going on for nine years and it doesn't look like it's gonna change or stop . tomorrow gems gets back home in 3 years ! she got expelled three years ago and desmond and mommy sent her to a boarding school to " learn how to be a lady " we talk every weekend at night when we're the only ones awake , she's got a girlfriend recently and she seems happy , carefree .

i almost don't want her to come back , i don't want des to hit her too , yes she's older than me but shes's still my sister and i don't ever want her hurt in any way ! but then i remember how much i actually miss her and selfishly think that her coming back would mean that i get to have some type of comfort and home to be content with and i can't wait till i see her again . 

i get my books out of my bag and open my english notebook since i'm pretty good at it and i need a distraction . there on the page i had open this morning in english class are the doodles of our names ~ LOUIS AND HARRY TOMLINSON ~

i've got it rounded with little face portraits of the gorgeous boy , louis motherfucking tomlinson . god ! i can't believe he's real , he is the definition of the perfect boy . 

he has a golden quiff swiped across his forehead and his button nose matches adorably with his thin red lips that are always chapped , his cheekbones have more structure than my life and the way his long eyelashes brush his cheeks when he blinks is a sight to never forget .

don't get me started on his ocean blue eyes , they're exactly" louis blue "as our art teacher mrs.touret says . i would honestly be fine drowning in them all day and just admiring the beauty and the strength they behold .

okayyy... maybe i'm being a wee bit over dramatic but my god ! have you freaking seen the boy ?

he's the captain of the footie team so he obviously is a part of the jocks as everyone refers to them but surprisingly never sleeps around or disrespects others.

yeah sure he makes witty come backs when teachers ask him questions or stands on top of his table and tells people to wear pjs to school as revenge for getting detention all month , he even attends every single party and makes an original mix of drinks

but he's also sweet, he helps the students who are hurt to the nurse's office and makes jokes to lighten the mood , i've heard he once bought a mac pro for this boy in a lower grade cause some guys broke his laptop while making fun of him .

he is two years older than me but i skipped the second and 9th grade so i'm in the same classes as him!

i'm not a stalker but i've noticed some things about him since we moved here . he can drive, he has a black bmw but he often comes to school either on a motorcycle or his infamous skateboard . told ya he's something else !

it's quite obvious that his family doesn't struggle with money problems like mine but seeing him be this genuine and down to earth is heart warming when the other rich folks are up their own asses being spoiled brats .

basically he's flawless in every aspect .zayn has told me a ton of times that it's just me who thinks this way , louis is just a rich emo skater that somehow is also athletic and the reason to him being a none-judgmental sweetie is him wanting the same treatment from others towards himself .

you see , my best friend zaynie has this theory that louis and his co-captain slash close friend are closeted gays or at least a member of the lgbtq+ community , which is crazy cause liam payne is known to flirt with a lot of girls plus they're other close mate niall horan is the ladies man of the school and everyone knows louis and liam are his wing mans.

now this theory is one of the sanest ones from zayn's endless collection of fictional stories , like the one where louis and liam are dating secretly so they go around to parties together and flirt with girls to cover up the fact that they'll go back home together , in this story both me and zayn are heart broken and eating tubs of chocolate ice cream while watching friends cause our crushes are dating each other .

my phone rings and the screen lights up with zayn's name on it , speak of the devil .

" hiya zaynie ! to what do i owe the pleasure to?"

i try to sound cheerful which isn't all that hard considering i've faked laughs for years now

" hey harreh , why so formal bebz? anyways ... it's been a while since we've had some fun , what do you say we go out this saturday ?"

now that i think about it , he's right . it has been quite some time since we had some fun with old rich lads , there's only one problem though

" i'm all up for it zayyyn but the last one of those kinds of clubs closed around what ... three months ago , give or take a few?"

i whined quietly whispering into my phone cause mom fell asleep before the call and i really don't wanna wake her up

" yeah mate i know but you said gemma is coming tomorrow right ? she always knows shit better plus - one closes , another one opens ! you just gotta have the right sources to know about them , i've heard rumors going around but we need to confirm with gems and that wild ass pretty girl she got yeah?"

he's right ! gems probably knows more than one place for this shit by now , after all she was the one who introduced him to this world so she's got no reason for not helping him on this

" yeah yeah you're right , i'll ask her when she settles a bit ok? i'll let you know but she'll probably wanna tag along right?"

i hear him chuckle at the other end

" yeah bebz alright , she's cool . maybe we can finally meet this wild ass pretty girl she's been telling stories about after all yeah ? i gotta go now , bah bye !"

i hold the phone away from my ear as he screams his good bye and hangs up , not even waiting for mine . 

i hear the door open and close and make a beeline to the mattress on the floor , if i'm asleep when he checks he won't do much , i just need to act really well through it all .

i take a deep breath and close my eyes as he kneels right next to me and focus on not fucking this up , being a good boy like he praises me some times ,

i try not to gag and just imagine i have a partner to care for ...

someone gentle but dominant at the same time ...

someone to love and be loved by ...

i can escape this and be good for him and him only ...

be his good boy .

if that someone has crinkles by his blue orbs and a cheeky smile and a button nose then i guess that's just a random pick and not at all somebody i know , i'm not that hooked over a certain footie addict . 


	4. -LOUIS' POV-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to loueh ! =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I AM TAKING CREDIT FOR MY WORK AND SEEING PEOPLE LIKE IT OR EVEN JUST BOTHER TO READ IT WARMS MY COLD ASS HEART =>  
>  I CAN'T PUT INTO WORDS HOW GRATEFUL I AM !  
> THANK YOU FOR READING :) I REALLY HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT !  
> AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE YOUR HONEST OPINION ! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF THERE ARE WAYS I COULD DO BETTER WITH THIS STORY !  
> LOVE.  
> XX.T

*** the sirens are howling into the night and my heart feels like it's gonna explode out of my chest any moment now . i see the masked figure taking a right turn into the church and i follow their lead , for an over-weight person with huge hips they do run fast , they remind me of the comic books i used to read when i was younger .**

**there was this dude , he had super human speed and got called the flash , damn i used to be a superhero nerd . thank god i grew out of that , hahaha alright alright i'm definitely joking , the whole school knows i'm a true marvel fan at heart .**

**speaking of super human shit , the masked figure is standing right in front of me now , facing me . they seem even rounder up close , shit i should really stop judging people's appearance ! i can literally hear mom's voice telling me that it's wrong and everyone is beautiful in their own way .**

**oh shit i'm loosing focus , back to the masked figure ! i take a step forward and hesitate when i see they're standing still ... i take my pocket knife out just in case and speak up**

**" hey! who are you ? why have you been following me the past week? do i know you ? what's your deal ? "**

**i shoot question after question trying to make him nervous so he'll speak up . don't even ask me where i know that from , probably some sherlock holmes series or some shit like that .**

**to my surprise though , they laugh ... they have a deep scratchy ass voice so i'm assuming they're a he but again my mom's voice interrupts my thoughts , ugh ok fiiine mom , it's not like i'm standing in front of a possible murderer or some shit near that at least .**

**i sigh and fire another one**

**" ok ... i don't wanna assume so what do you identify as ? like you know ... what're your pronouns ? and before you ask ... yes i'm serious , don't wanna offend you if i don't have a reason . oh ! almost forgot , you can refer to me as he/him in your thoughts , whatever they are about ... all good shit i hope ?"**

**the masked figure stands there with confusion in their eyes , from what i can see anyways ...**

**they speak for the first time and dammmn ... i smoke quite a ton everyday to distress but with that voice ... i take it they're literally the source of all stresses !**

**" i identify as an avacado and you can refer to me as the sexy green / vegetable's love machine and you wanna know what my thoughts are ...?... i'll tell you the most recent one ... i want you to eat me like that ice cream on cone you had last tuesday ... "**

**ok...**

**ummm ...**

**what ?**

**ok ok pause !**

**was that supposed to happen ?** **it certainly wasn't on the script ...** **i look around for the filming crew and ooookkk ...**

**we're all alone ? shit shit shit ! what do i do now ?**

**" excuse me ? stop playing around now ! who the fuck are you ? "**

**this shit is getting creepy real fast fuck , i miss my bed !**

**" oh c'mon louis ... you know you want me ... you always have ... but you just pretend to hate me in front of others ... it makes me furious ! specially when that orange stick brags about how he's your favorite and that you're gay ! i mean c'mon louis , have you seen my beautiful green curves ? that no shape carrot has nothing on me ! "**

**i am freaking out cause what the fuck ?**

**what is this ? a vegetable wet dream ? green curves ?** **what is going on here ?**

**and for the love of god , why are we in a church ?**

**" you talked quite a bit ... mind taking your mask off so i won't be talking to a black shadow ? i mean it can't get more ridiculous than this !?"**

**they start stripping completely**

**" oh shit fuck shit no , i mean the mask only would've been fine honestly ..."**

**and OK! they're walking closer and closer till they're in the light that's peeking through the little cube window ...**

**what?the?hell? there standing in the light is ... how do i say this without sounding like a maniac ? oh forget it there's no normal way i can describe this ... a human size avocado ... with a full face make up on ...**

**i am literally two seconds away from shitting myself and passing out !**

**" but louuuu ! if you don't see all i have to offer , how can i turn you straight ? cherry would be over the moon with what i'll accomplish tonight ... oh how we've watched you favor carrot over others ... over us ... we'll finally have you lou !"**

**then the avocado starts marching up to me in a fast pace !**

**shit ok ... think louis think ... oh my pocket knife !**

**i hold it out and they stop dead in their tracks start laughing historically , what now ?**

**i look at my hand when they gesture to it with their pointer finger ... i'm holding out a banana ... and not even a ripe one ... it's all brownish and soft ... what the fuck is happening ?**

**the avocado thingy is getting closer and laughing manancely .**

**i close my eyes and scream from the top of my lungs then feel myself hit the floor but somehow it opens up and swallows me i start falling and falling and i hear people screaming ... wait ...**

**that's me ! shit !***

i wake up suddenly drenched in sweat ... wait ... what happened ? oh shoot ! the dream ... what was that ? an avocado ... really? ok yeah god i'm sure now , never doubting my sexuality again ...

i'm definitely gay , i already confirmed that when the curly mop pranced around in school in a short skirt and panties for the first time .

there are better ways so send signs ! geez no need for a wet dream/nightmare ! dramatic much ? i roll my eyes at the sky like someone is actually up there ...

i'm going crazy ... i need water !

i get out from my bed and take my phone with me . scrolling through my instagram feed while walking to the kitchen , my phone vibrates in my hand and perrie's face comes up on it with her sticking her tongue out and flipping the camera off ... i look at the time and what is up with tonight ? it's literally 3 am !

" ummm hello pez ? you do realize it's 3 am right ? "

i hear her chuckle lightly and whisper back

" yeah yeah i do , sorry not sorry ... i saw you were online lou so ... yeah "

christ ! stalker much ?

" alright fine fine babe , it's been a hectic night and i am exhausted , tell me what you want right now or i'm hanging up "

it might've sounded a bit harsh but that's just perrie and i , i won't actually hang up but being mean to each other sometimes is just our way of showing affection , believe me

" alright fine , don't get your knockers in a twist you twink . remember i told you my girlfriend is coming back from boarding school ? the brunette one that looked really familiar to you ? i know why ... see ... you may or may not already know her based on my current information "

can this night get any more confusing ?

" oh ... alright babe , spit it out . what do you know ?"

she takes a deep breath and what she says next confuses me to no end... how could i have not known this ...?

just as i thought this night couldn't get any weirder ...

i just know i'm gonna pull an all-nighter now ... 


	5. -HARRY'S POV-

I open my eyes as i hear the door shut , then take a look at the clock on the wall , 5:30 am . of course , he must've went out for a smoke or a drink before work . the pain of my bruised hips from when he kept me still last night won't let me sleep so i try getting up and taking a warm shower .

i feel like passing out even after the hot water rinsed my skin , i take a bit of cash from my hidden stash and stuff my today's outfit in my bag alongside some makeup shit and get out of that hell hole . 

if we're ignoring the blinding pain and the reason behind it , i think it's a beautiful day . the cool air caresses my curly locks and the peace of this deadly silence is unmatchable .

i live for moments like these , i can go deep in my thoughts and just let myself wander without a worry . i fantasize about all the impossible till i the pharmacy is in sight , i limp inside and wait behind the two men in the line .

one is blond and quite built with a clean face and a blue suit on , the man standing next to him is brunette , has a slight scruff on his face , he's got a white satin blouse on with a pair of cream khakis . they're both bloody hot , obviously ! the blond is more my type though but then again they're too old for me so i cross them both out as a possible shoulder to lean on .

then the blondy wraps his hands around the other one's waist and cream khakis nuzzles into his neck , well shit - that's another reason to cross them out , they're just moving aside to get out of the pharmacy when my eyes catch a majestic old rose ring on the brunette's ring finger ,

oh my , he's lucky ... i wonder if i'll even make it out alive to the age he is ... much less be married to the love of my life , i'm not even considering that his guy looks daddy as hell , it's comic in a sad fucked up way ... he has everything i could wish for .

i get some painkillers and a butt serum cause who wouldn't want their ass to look shiny and smooth ? bitch not me ! i take two of those pills and head to the school , that way i can get there before everyone else and change in the locker room so i'll be ready by the time others arrive , all grumpy and shit , whining about how they didn't get enough sleep , oh how i wish i could trade problems with those wankers ! 

i get out from the back door and wait around the corner till i deem it safe to walk towards the school grounds to meet up with taylor and cara , i spot them by the main door chatting intensely between themselves .

i walk up behind them and jump on cara's back and yell BOO at the same time , taylor shrikes but cara just smirks and shakes her head

" i'm too used to this harry , plus you're the last thing i would call scary , try harder babes "

i just shrug and get down from her

" what were you guys talking about anyways ? you had your bitchy gossip faces on !"

they share a look then turn to me and oh no ... something's wrong ...they're looking at me like the day they overheard my parents talking about sending gems away and wanted to tell me but didn't know how ... oh god ...

" what ? you know i already know it's bad news so spit it out already !"

cara gives me a hard look

" manners ! where's your patience ?"

she's always been like this , i'm the youngest in our friend group and she's the oldest so it's kinda in her instincts to take care of me more than others, she's two years older than me , as old as louis ... dammit ! i was doing a good job at avoiding his thoughts till now

" well you know Harrison right?"

ok...i'm confused

" yeah yeah i know him , good person , pretty kind , brunette , blue eyes , framed glasses right? he came out as pan last year ?"

they both nod ... where are they going with this ?

" well he just did something that's gonna change your feelings about him being a good guy ..."

taylor mutters ...

" ok... what did he do ? and when ? we literally just got to school didn't we ? "

it's cara's turn i guess

" well he posted a story last night haz and he's gonna take action any time before first period "

kendall turns her phone screen to me and there it is ... a picture of louis ... with Harrison ... what ?

" ok so he posted a picture , big deal?"

cara face palms

" honey it's what's written underneath it in neon "

my eyes quickly scan over it and i'm speechless ... this kid is bold ! he literally wrote an invitation !

~ @louis_Tommo congratulations ! you've just won a free lap dance , tomorrow , before first period , football field, from the one and only boy of yours, showing up is considered accepting this offer , won't be too hard innit? ~

cara puts a hand on my chin and closes my hanging jaw , he just fucking offered a lap dance !

WHO DOES THAT?

what is he ? a whore?

oh god i did not just say that no no !

he's just a highschool boy with a crush and he was brave enough to do something about it . the worthless and pathetic one here is ME! of course my week girly ass wouldn't take the first step ! of fucking course , i'm too late again , great -

i just shrug and sigh then take their hands and walk towards the football field

" haz... what are you doing...?"

i turn to cara

" what does it look like? i'm going to see the love of my life get hard for someone better than me "

cara stops dead in her tracks and roughly turns me around to face her then grip my shoulders

" No one and i mean NO ONE can be better than you harry , you've got everything! looks , smarts , humor , CURLS! see? he would be lucky to have you and if he chooses this half assed offer of extreme pda then it's his loss "

that makes me smile a bit and we starts walking again , we sit on the first row in the middle and kendall starts blabbing about song ideas and shit , usually i'd be focused on that and pitching in myself but right now , i'm just too in my head about this louis shit to talk about anything .

the plan is to wait till the second bell to ring and if louis doesn't show up by then , it's an official rejection . i have no idea how Harrison did this ! taking the risk of being rejected in front of nearly the whole school?

the boy is too damn brave ! or he's just sure that louis is coming , but how? is it a deal ? god ... here i go overthinking shit . 

the sudden applause from the crowd snaps me out of this haze and i see him ...

he showed up ...

he's actually here ...

why do i feel betrayed? ...

like he's supposed to kick him and walk to me ? ...

it just doesn't feel right ...

he's gonna have another person on him ...

with him...

i feel my heart shattering into pieces but i can't take m eyes off of him ...

it's like i'm under a spell , my eyes follow every move he makes ,

i try to catch his eyes,

maybe he'll understand their language ,

maybe he'll notice them begging him to stop ,

to not do this ,

maybe ,

just maybe , he'll come to me and hold me ,

to stop my heart breaking before it's too late ,

before there's no sign of that little glimmer of hope in my dark scary nights with a monster beside me ,

before i stop smiling to the pictures of him in my mind in middle of the monster's torture . i don't wanna loose the one thing that keeps me alive through all the shit everyone dumps on me .

all that thoughts freeze as he sits on the purple sofa in middle of the field and smirks ,

cat calls and whistles can be heard as the boytoy walks to him , lou is just sitting there with a smile now , so peaceful in his hoodie and sweats , his burberry cap pulling the soft strands of his hair back , the tiny bit of hair peaking out of the hole in it .

Harrison is behind him by now , he leans down and whispers something in lou's ear , then he slowly strides to the front with the beat , his leather harness makes his chest pop out and you can clearly see how slim and skinny he is ,

he does a little twirl for louis and he looks bloody amazing in those leather shorts and long legged boots , i'm not even considering his bum that's facing the crowd and wiggling along the retheme , lou looks content , just sitting there relaxed . 

my heart is hurting bad ,

i take one more painkiller while cara and kendall are busy watching the boy flaunt around effortlessly . when i'm done washing the pill down my throat with tons of water i look up and well shit...

that was a mistake ...

he's sitting on his lap ...

it hurt less last night ,

even as desmond held me down and made me cum for the seventh time in a row ,

it hurt less than now ,

way less than now ,

he's grinding down on him teasingly and by the look on his face and the laugh he lets out , i take it he's enjoying this ,

i'm not ,

he has someone else on his lap , he likes it ,

i wouldn't have ,

i wouldn't have liked sitting on anyone else's lap ,

i'm way too gone for this blue eyed beautiful dominant boy . 

just as i'm trying to stand up and leave the band that's playing stops , it gets silent and the only sounds heard are from the boy's clothes as he gets off of lou , louis walks to the stand where the band is and takes the place of he lead singer

" Hiya everyone , good show innit ? now here's the thing , there are flyers being handed out to you , these are for a new club , my friend asked us to promote it in school , it's a bdsm club that just opened in downtown , if you're interested pay a visit and fuck shit up and if you're not then tear the flyer or make a paper airplane with it ,i don't give a fuck ! thanks for coming and a massive thank you to Harrison wells for participating in this and yeah it was a trick to get you all here you lil shits ! " 

at that i start sobbing my heart out ,

he's just promoting his friend's club ,

he doesn't know that i nearly lost all my hope ,

all my wishes ,

all my strength ,

yeah it's not right to store all your happiness and faith in one person , they can break you with one wrong move but i can't just have those with me , i can't be my own hope ,

there is no me , i'm just a face , just a body , useless , if i carry those around with me , they'll take them away , the monsters , the big old scary sick monsters can break me easily but not when i have my hope ,

my reason to hold on , my source of power . 

it's quite rational that i was breaking inside while thinking that i'm gonna loose all that !

without him , i'm nothing . i just wanna hold on to him as long as possible ,

cara and kendall are frozen on my sides , i've never had a panic attack in front of them ,

zayn would know but he's not here , my mind is blank and all i can think of is the pain , it's all over me and it's not stopping , i guess i'm crying again with the salty taste on my lips right now ,

i can't seem to find the information on how to fucking breath in my damn mind ,

what is the brain for if it doesn't bloody work?

it feels like the times those monsters press down on my neck too hard , i can't take a breath and i can't let out the one i took seconds ago ,

i don't get it ,

i'm scared to death . 

" hey hey listen to me harry ok? listen to my voice , listen to my breaths harry , in and out , it's that simple , in and out , see how my chest is moving ? copy me , c'mon haz " 

that's louis ,

i would recognize that voice anywhere ,

what is he saying though ?

i don't get it ,

my body's showing reaction to his words but everything isn't fine ,

i still can't breath,

the pain never left and i can hear my screams of pain ,

i'm not even sure if that's me or not , just guessing . 

" one of you fucking tell me why he's having a panic attack ! what bloody caused this ? jesus christ , fucking tell me ! i know how to help him , my mom is a nurse and i had a foster sister that had these more often than not so just trust me and talk !" 

he's mad ,

why is he mad?

did i do something wrong?

the pain intensifies and i curl my body into itself even more , oh god 

"seeing you with Harrison for fucks sake and don't get smug now i'll end you if something happens to him , he really likes you and you accepted and he was fine till after your speech !

i -

i -

i guess -

he - uh - i don't know -

realized he might've - l - lost you ?" 

that's cara ,

i can't understand what she's saying though ,

it's like they're speaking a foreign language , way too fucking fast 

" hey harry , can you hear me love ? can you understand what i'm saying?i need you to show me somehow harry , can you do that ?" 

finally!

wait -

i have to answer! i'm a good boy , lou needs me to do something , focus harry , focus . 

" great job , good ! now i'm gonna get behind you and take you in my arms , is that ok with you darling?"

i didn't feel it but i guess i must've nodded cause he just asked me another question , i am ok !

i want him to hold me but i also can't stand anyone's touch right now ,

he's not anyone though , that's lou ... he's always right '

" good , good boy ,there we go , now you can feel my chest rising and falling , can't you love? "

i can ,

his skin is warm against mine and even with the pain that's still there , my senses are flooded with louis . 

" bravo ! now the hard part's done , copy my breathing ok babes?

in ...

out ...

just like that , great job , again ...

can you still hear me harry? give me a verbal answer , can you do that ?" 

i gather up all my energy and mutter a small yes ,

i would've thought i hadn't done it if it weren't for louis's response

"good boy ! you're doing amazing , now listen to me darling ,

i don't like or want Harrison or anyone i'm here , so no one is gonna take me anywhere ! now breath in ...

and ...

out ...

and open your eyes love , let me see those green gems

come down to me , nothing can hurt you "

the pain isn't going away

" it hurts lou , it hurts"

i hear him take a deep breath so as he said i copy

" i know , i know babe , but i've got you yeah? you're in my arms harry , i won't let it hurt so come back here , it'll go away , promise , trust me love"

i don't think he knows how much i mean it when i say

" trust you lou , always "

i blink slowly ,

damn it's bright !

there's a body pressed to my back and a musty vanilla and cigarette scent is covering me like a cacoon 

then the body vibrates and i hear him

" there we are , great job , you're ok , listen to me , i'm louis and i just helped you through this , are you alright ? does anywhere hurt?"

holy fuck !

louis mother fucking tomlinson is holding me ,

oh well -

might as well take advantage !

" i'm ok , just hazy , sorry if i caused you trouble "

i nuzzle my face into his neck ,

it's an awkward angle but with the number of nights i've stayed awake and endured des's torments , this is my safe place ,

i feel myself start to dose off to his voice murmuring the lyrics of you are my sunshine .

~ please don't take my sunshine away~

the pain went away , 

" night night lou"

he chuckles , why? i have no idea! it's still the most magical sound i've ever heard though"

" get a bit of rest darling"

~The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

  
I dreamed I held you in my arms

  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

  
You make me happy when skies are gray

  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you

  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,

  
If you will only say the same.

  
But if you leave me and love another,

  
You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

  
You make me happy when skies are gray

  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you

  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me

  
And no one else could come between.

  
But not you've left me and love another;

  
You have shattered all of my dreams:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

  
You make me happy when skies are gray

  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you

  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me

  
When I awake my poor heart pains.

  
So when you come back and make me happy

  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

  
You make me happy when skies are gray

  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you

  
Please don't take my sunshine away~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii ! sorry it took a bit more to post this one . Exams are finally over so I'm gonna update frequently now :) 
> 
> ps: i still need someone to edit for me :( please? promise i'm nice ?!

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED SOMEONE TO EDIT FOR ME PLEASE :)  
> LEAVE YOUR HONEST OPINION !  
> SHOULD I POST THE NEXT CHAPTERS ?=)


End file.
